Bleed For Me
by Nejilovesyaoi
Summary: Stryker is frustrated becuase another of his plans to destroy Acheron has been thwarted by the Dark-Hunters, who will he take his frustration out on? yaoi strykerx?


_Hello, another fanfiction oneshot. Warnining: this is yaoi, malexmale, so if you don't like please don't read. Dicscalimer: I don't own the Dark-Hunter series because if I did Stryker would be gay. Anyway, read and review please. Enjoy!_

Bleed For Me

Stryker snarled angrily as he stalked through Kalosis. His latest attempt to kill his father and Acheron had been thwarted by none other than those stupid Dark-Hunters. He was pissed beyond belief. He wanted to tear something up with his bare hands and watch it bleed.

Stryker paused to calm himself before he entered the main hall where the Daimons met. He stepped into the hall and watched as his Daimons talked in their different groups and sects. Some were talking battle tactics and others were sparring.

Stryker cleared his throat and the noise in the hall instantly died as the Daimons's heads snapped up and they saw who it was. They watched Stryker fearfully as he entered the hall. Stryker reveled in the fear he saw on his face. It was always good to be feared as a leader, but it was also good to be trusted and respected, and he had all three.

"Many of our brethren were killed tonight by the hands of the vile Dark-Hunters. We will start our next plan now, and we will extinguish the Dark-Hunters one by one. We will defeat the Dark-Hunters and enslave the human race," Stryker said. A cheer rang out throughout the hall as Stryker said these words. Some of these men and women had lost fathers, mothers, brothers, sisters, friends, etc., and they all wanted to see the Dark-Hunters finally fall once and for all.

Stryker turned around to leave the hall, letting the Daimons rest before he put his new plan into action. Before he left the hall completely, he turned and spotted his second in command standing with a group of his other commanders. "Davyn," he said, "follow me." He then walked away not looking to see if the man followed him because he knew that he did.

Davyn looked up from his conversation with the four commanders hen he heard Stryker call his name. He followed Stryker's order to follow him and walked through the doors after him. As he followed Stryker down the hall he realized that they were headed towards Stryker's private rooms, and he wondered what Stryker could possibly want to talk to him about there.

When Stryker reached his private room he paused and waited for Davyn to catch up with him. When Davyn got there he motioned for him to go inside and followed him inside, closing and locking the door behind him.

Davyn walked through the door before Stryker and heard the sound of the door closing and the distinct 'click' of it locking. He turned around to see Stryker looking at him with a strange look in his eye. "My Lord?" he asked hesitantly, not quite sure what to make of Stryker's actions thus far.

Stryker's frustration at having his plans thwarted again had somehow developed into some form of twisted sexual frustration. He looked his second in command up and down, surveying his lithe frame. He appreciated the subtle beauty of the man before him, and the long sweep of white-blonde hair that was tied back with black leather straps. Stryker stepped forward and brought his hand up to pull the straps out of his hair.

Davyn froze as Stryker stepped forward and the straps came loose from his hair. His hair fell around his shoulders and reached the middle of his back. Davyn's eyes widened as Stryker's lips touched his neck, tongue stroking the pulsing vein.

Stryker surrendered to the want that had swelled up inside him that told him to taste the skin of his general. The taste of the skin underneath Stryker's tongue overwhelmed his taste buds, and the feel of the pulsing vein filled him with longing for the rush of warm blood filling his mouth.

Davyn flinched as he felt Stryker's arms wrap around his thin, almost feminine hips, and his fangs pierce his neck. The initial pain of those sharp teeth piercing his neck faded into unbridled ecstasy. He moaned and leaned in closer to Stryker's body.

Stryker drew back from Davyn's neck and wiped the blood from his lips. He licked the blood from his fingers as he watched the blood slide down Davyn's neck as the man panted. Stryker could not resist the feeling that came over and he crashed his lips down on Davyn's. He felt Davyn stiffen in his arms and he brought his leg up between the man's legs and stroked him slowly.

Davyn gasped as Stryker began to stroke his length. Stryker took that moment to invade Davyn's mouth with his tongue. Davyn submitted to Stryker's plundering tongue and let him take the lead.

Stryker made quick work of Davyn's clothing and drew back to gaze at the body before him. Stryker pushed Davyn onto the bed and straddled his waist. He bent down for another scorching kiss.

Davyn moaned as he hit the bed and Stryker's lips were on his once more. He encircled Stryker's neck with his arms and drew Stryker closer. Davyn arched his hips up to grind against Stryker's clothed, yet prominent erection. Stryker moaned into the kiss and Davyn couldn't help a moan himself for the vibrations it caused.

Stryker drew back and pulled his shirt off and threw it randomly across the room. He then began kissing and nipping his way down Davyn's chest. When he got to Davyn's navel he delved his tongue in in a way that resembled sex. Davyn moaned and arched into the touch.

Stryker moved further down until he was looking at the hard length of the other man. He slowly licked the head and was satisfied with the small whimper that came from the man underneath him. He closed his mouth around the length and slowly stroked it with his tongue, nibbling slightly at the sensitive flesh.

Davyn could not think straight as his leader swallowed his swollen length. He moaned as he felt that skilled tongue stroke him, Stryker's head bobbing up and down in a sensuous rhythm. He could feel himself getting close and tried to stop Stryker by pulling on his hair and saying, "Ngh, M-my L-lord… I'm… ahh."

Stryker pulled back and said, "Come for me Davyn. Let me taste you." He brought his mouth back to the man's erection and continued the rhythm from before. Shortly after, Davyn was releasing into his mouth and his head flung back as he cried out in pleasure.

Stryker swallow every last bit of Davyn's release and drew back licking his lips. "You taste so good Davyn," he said, looking down at the flushed, panting man beneath him.

Stryker got up and quickly removed his pants and grabbed a bottle of lube from the nightstand. He returned to the bed, lifted Davyn's legs to where the knees were bent and the legs were spread wide, and he sit in between his legs. He stroked Davyn's length making it harden again.

Stryker opened the cap to the bottle and coated three of his fingers in the lube. He looked up to see Davyn looking down at him with eyes that were clouded in lust. Stryker sat up and kissed Davyn passionately, inserting the first finger into Davyn's tight hole.

Davyn did not notice the first finger enter him as Stryker kissed him, but as the second finger joined the first and began a scissoring action he flinched in discomfort. When the third one entered him as well he bit his lip to keep a whimper of pain from escaping. Stryker's other hand began to stroke his newly hardened length, and the pain was clouded by pleasure.

When Stryker felt that Davyn was stretched enough he removed his fingers and began to coat his hard length in lube. He positioned himself at Davyn's entrance and slowly pushed in, stroking Davyn's inner thigh to help him relax.

Davyn bit his lip harder, drawing blood. He slowly got used to the new feeling of having someone inside him, and pushed his hips up, urging Stryker to move. Stryker took the hint and began to move slowly inside of Davyn. Davyn matched him thrust for thrust, and soon he was moaning louder and louder as Stryker hit his prostate each time.

Stryker was close, but he would not let himself come before his second in command so he started to pump the man's length in time with his thrusts. Soon Davyn was coming all over his stomach and Stryker's hand; his head thrown back and his back arched up gracefully.

The feeling of Davyn's tight heat clenching around him as he came, sent Stryker over the edge as well; his seed spilling into Davyn. Stryker slowly pulled out of Davyn and lay down on the bed beside his second. He drew the man into his chest and circled his arms around his waist. He felt Davyn's breaths even out as he drifted off to sleep. Stryker could not help but think that he wanted to repeat this night over again, many times. He had loved the sight of this man, a warrior, writhing underneath him in pure pleasure caused by his touch.

Stryker felt that, not only did he like the idea of having another way of being in charge, but he actually genuinely felt something, he hadn't felt in many years, for this man. He slowly drifted off to sleep and made a silent vow that no one but him would ever touch Davyn in this way again.

Little did Stryker know, but Davyn didn't want anyone else but Stryker to touch him like this again. And so, a relationship between the leader of the Daimons and his second in command began.

_So, what did you think? Please review and let me know. If you liked it, I'm writing a new story in the Dark-Hunter section called Traitors, and you should check it out. Hope you enjoyed. Love ya! Bye!_


End file.
